Silver Eyes: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Theresa ' '(A/N: All chapters with POVs of Mike, Silena, Aaron, Cecelia and Allison will continue where Ebony Wings ended.) (A/N: All POVs with Aidan, Theresa, Lucian and Darius will take place two years after Ebony Wings ends.) ''' Theresa eyed the stranger weirdly. She looked like her. Same white-blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wore the same tank top, jean jacket and pleated skirt. But this stranger had white-blonde hair that reached past her armpits. This stranger also had lost her slight chubbiness, having actual woman's curves now. The stranger also had the look of a young woman, just about to turn into an adult. Also, this stranger was 18 years old- Theresa was 18 years old. She was 18! There was so many things she could do now- well she could do more back home in London probably; she still couldn't drink here (she could buy a gun though which makes no sense, damn Americans). Speaking of home, she hadn't seen her father in 4 years. She needed to see him- and well to introduce him to someone. Aidan- or rather Christopher stepped out of his room. Aidan still had to use his fake passport that Chiron had made for him, so Aidan was forced to adopt the name Christopher again. With the money Chiron had given them, they rented out an apartment. (Yeah, Chiron had given them that much money). Other than that, Christopher also found a job as a helping out at a local bookstore. It wasn't the highest paying job, but they got by. Also, Theresa's dad apparently pitched in with the money problem. For the past 4 years, he had been pumping money into an account for Theresa to use for school etc. That helped with certain things too, like her tuition fees. Oh. Did she mention that she was going to college? Aidan had decided that it would be best for her to continue studying, so they gathered up most of their money (along with some mist work) and got her enrolled into the college. It wasn't the best college but it was better than being home, or rather camp-schooled at Camp Half Blood. "Morning Princess." Aidan smirked as he kissed her on the forehead. "Hey." Theresa smiled at him, looking away from the mirror. Christopher had changed some what during the two years. Obviously, he was 21 now (Holy shi-) and well- he had let his black hair grow long, going past his ears. And to be honest? Theresa didn't like it. Why? Well it made Aidan look like a girl. He already had much more feminine features than most guys prior to the growth of hair; long lashes, slender, narrow shoulders and average height (aka short height for guys). His long hair just made him more girl-like. A flat-as-a-board, deep-voiced and could totally kick your butt girl, but still- When Theresa was dating a guy, she actually wanted the guy to look like a guy. (Go ahead. Be all like: 'You're being discrimatory, Theresa' yadaa yadaa. She never told you how to live your life did she? Heck, she let Aidan keep the dang hair.) "You ready to go?" Aidan asked as he tied his hair into a ponytail. "Yeah." Theresa picked up her handbag hanging from the chair. She walked towards the front door and put on her boots while Aidan put on the trench coat and newspaper boy cap that he had stolen from Chiron. Those two pieces of clothing had pretty much become a permanent part of Aidan's wardrobe. Aidan took her hand and pulled her out the front door, leaving the apartment they had been living in for the past 2 years. ---- While they were on the topic of things Theresa didn't like; Theresa didn't like how her boots made her taller than Aidan. Why did he have to be so short or rather why did she have to be so tall? "Stop thinking so loud. I can hear you from here." Christopher told her. Theresa sighed. "Are you sure you're not just developing telepathy?" "Don't think so. Wouldn't want it anyway; I usually can't keep track of my own thoughts anyway." Christopher finished the last of his Ice-cream. "That's true." Theresa giggled. Another thing that changed about Christopher is that he wore a permanent scowl for half of the day. Ever since Aidan's powers started to develop, so did his weaknesses. They discovered 4 things about Christopher's weaknesses so far: 1. Sunlight was annoying. It didn't burn him up like a vampire but it was incredible uncomfortable for Christopher to be out in the sun for long periods of time. 2. Christopher got sunburned easily. Thus why he was covered from head to toe. 3. Christopher = very flammable. Not going into details but it involved a candle and Christopher's arm caught fire as if it was covered in gasoline. 4. Any attempt to use any of his powers during the day will result in exhausion or in more serious cases, fainting. Christopher, despite how powerful he was, was just helpless and powerless as us normal mortals during the day. Though he could sort of negate this by being in the shade or the like. "Remind me to get something for Tristan and Dellilah later." Christopher requested. "Alright." Theresa clung on to his arm tighter. "But right now, we're on a date. So how about smiling?" Christopher turned to his girlfriend (Moi) and forced a smile. "Okay that looks horrible." Theresa leaned closer to him. "Nevermind the smile then and come on, we're late for the movie!" She hurried up and pulled him towards the building nearby. ---- '''Aidan "You're back late." Tristan, who was sitting on the dining table twirling a pencil in his hand, said as Aidan and Theresa entered the apartment. Aidan frowned. "What are you, my mom?" "No. I was just making a suggestion." The Son of Dike replied. "We ordered food, you can have the remaining pieces of pizza if you want." "Thanks." Aidan grunted. He had always disliked the sun but he was starting to hate it. It was so annoying, it felt like it was constantly robbing him of his energy and powers but being back inside was a good breather. "Here. Got you dumplings." Aidan handed their flatmate the food they had brought back home. "Sweet, thanks!" The 16 year old boy opened the packaging and swallowed 7 dumplings with the appetite of...well- a 16 year old boy. "Hey Aidan, Theresa." Dellilah bounced into the room, planting a kiss on Aidan's and Theresa's cheek. "Hello Dell." Theresa kissed the top of the girl's forehead. "Have you done your homework?" The 14 year old child of Athena smiled. "Yup." "Tristan?" Theresa turned to her older brother. "Nope." He said with 7 seven dumplings in his mouth. Aidan put his newspaper boy hat and coat on the coat rack. "So what are you doing now?" "Crosswords." Tristan raised up the newspaper he was holding. "What's a 5 letter word that means stupid." "Moron." Aidan replied. "Thanks." Tristan wrote across. Dellilah smiled innocently, pushing up her glasses. "Hakim probably works too." Dellilah said Tristan's middle name. Tristan frowned. "Quiet you." Theresa took off her boots and hug her pouch on the dinner room chair. "You do your homework before you go to bed, you hear?" "Fine." Tristan muttered. Tristan and Dellilah Brown were demigods too but with a catch. Tristan was a son of Dike while Dellilah was a daughter of Athena. Somehow, for whatever reason, their Adam Brown managed to attract the attention of two goddess. From what Aidan heard, he was somekind of Lawyer or something. Which explains Dike (who is the Goddess of Mortal Law) and Athena (Since Aidan assumed that you needed to be smart to be a Lawyer). Anyway, having two demigods under one household was too dangerous for the children as well as their father so they were sent to Camp Half-Blood. However, they didn't want to spend the whole year there but their father obviously wouldn't allow two minors to leave by themselves so Aidan volunteered for the role of chaperone. (Since he was practically an adult anyway also Adam had already promised to pay part of the costs as well as for his kid's expenses.) Tristan was a tall boy with paperbag brown coloured skin. His black hair was spiky and naturally went everywhere but it worked out in his favour. Overall, he looked similar to Aidan except for his Hazel eyes. He was stubborn, probably even more than Aidan. But Aidan knew he was a loyal and good boy. He was the child of Mortal Law. Dellilah was a young straight haired blonde nerd, in the good way of course. Aidan didn't have to worry much for her because she wasn't the kind that would go around partying, getting knocked up and having children at 14. (Like seriously. When he was 14, kids played with pokemon cards and watched cartoons. How did that change to them being teen moms?) Anyway, he now had a little brother and sister to take care off now. "Oh yeah." Dellilah stood up and headed over to the kitchen. Tristan got up and cleared the dining the table. Aidan did his job and setting Theresa down at the table. "What-" "Shh." Aidan gave her a quick kiss to her lips. "Eww." Tristan frowned. "You can't lie Tristan." Aidan reminded him. Oh yeah, a little tidbit. Tristan being a child of Dike, he couldn't lie, like he physically couldn't lie the same way he couldn't physically give birth. "I know. I'm not lying." He folded his arms. "Hey Dell, you okay?" "Yeah!" She replied from the kitchen. "Give me a second." "A second's over." Tristan replied. "Shut up Tristan!" Dellilah shouted back. Aidan smiled and shook his head. Sunset had been a few hours ago so he was feeling much better than he usually did. Basically he wasn't grumpy at everything and everyone anymore since it was night. "Any of you mind telling me what's going on?" Theresa looked around. "In a moment Princess." Aidan replied. "Okay, I'm ready!" Dellilah annouced and she stepped out of the kitchen holding a cake with lit candles on it. Theresa smiled as the three of them broke into clapping and singing. "Happy Birthday!" They shouted as they finished the song. "Make a wish!" Dellilah exclaimed. Theresa smiled. She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out the candles. "What did you wish for?" Dellilah asked. Theresa shook her head. "If I tell you the wish then it won't come true." "Oh." Dellilah muttered in disappointment. "Alright, let's eat the cake." Aidan announced and Theresa started cutting the a slice for each of them. ---- "There, there." Aidan put his arms at Dellilah neck and knees as he picked up the sleeping girl and brought her to her room. "Tristan help me clean up." Theresa ordered. "Alright." Aidan turned the corner and entered Dellilah's room. Luckily or unluckily, Dellilah was still a 14 year old girl. She still hung posters of boybands and cute boys on her walls. Other than that, she had a telescope positioned at the window, a map hung beside a poster of One Direction and of course a bookshelf full of books. Aidan walked over to her bed and placed her on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Bookworm." Dellilah groggily said. "Goodnight Aidan." And then she turned to her side and snored. Aidan chuckled, switching off the lights and closing the door as he left the room. "You need help?" Aidan asked Theresa as he walked into the living room again. "No, we're good." She smiled at him. "You're free to go." Aidan feigned a bow. "Thank you Princess." He turned and headed towards the living room where he did what any lazy man would do; watch Tv with his feet up. Tristan eventually joined him on the couch while Theresa headed into her room. "I'll go change." "Kay." Aidan replied not even taking his eyes off the TV. Tristan passed the popcorn to Aidan. "What is this show anyway?" "No idea." Aidan put a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "5 bucks that the brunette chick falls in love with the blonde guy." "Deal. I call her falling in love with the Asian guy." Tristan replied. They watched in silence, only speaking up to call out the ridiculousness of the show's plot or to ask each other to pass the popcorn. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Aidan asked. "I can copy from someone else." Tristan replied. "You know, I expected the child of Mortal Law to be a good student." "I still have free will don't I?" Tristan grinned and then his expression turned into a frown. "Hey, Aidan. You're good at girls, right?" Aidan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean like-" Tristan frowned. "You and Theresa have been together for a while right?" "Just get to the point Tristan." Tristan sighed. "Fine. There's this girl and I like her. She also doesn't know that I exist." "She doesn't know you exist as in you've talked to her and she ignores you or you haven't talked to her?" "Haven't talk to her." "Okay then. Well, you need to talk to her then." Tristan chuckled nervously. "About that-" "Do you love her?" Aidan asked. "No. I mean- I like her and I do want to love her but-" Aidan nodded. Tristan couldn't lie so you knew that whatever came out from his mouth was the truth. "Okay first of all." Aidan started explaining. "Girls don't make any sense. Don't try to use any sense on logic when it comes to them. Don't try to think- just do what comes naturally. Think of some sweet words if you can come up with some." "Okay." Tristan nodded. "Just talk to her, you might be surprised what happens." Aidan advised. Tristan nodded. "Alright. Alright. Thanks Aidan." "Now go to bed." Aidan shoved him towards his room. "Okay. Goodnight." He turned and entered his room. "That was fun to listen to." Theresa stepped into the living room, wearing a tank top and shorts. She had- well turned into more like Silena over the past two years. She was more confident and comfortable with her body. "Glad you were eavesdropping." Aidan smirked. He tapped the seat beside him on the couch, urging her to sit. She did and Aidan wrapped an arm around her. They cuddled for a bit while watching TV. "I never thought you to be the big brotherly kind." Theresa admitted. "There were a few ankle biters back in orphanage." Aidan smirked. "Hey Aidan. I know I've never asked this but-" Theresa started. "What's your last name?" "I don't have one." "Say what now?" Aidan sighed. He was dreading this moment ever since he stepped foot in America. "Where I come from, we don't have last names. Instead we put Bin for Boys and Binte for girls, followed by our father's name. For example, your name would be Theresa Binte William." He explained. "I never knew my father, so I've always left the last part out." "Oh." Theresa said. "So you're name is just Aidan." "Technically my full name is Abdul Aidan." He replied. "Aaira gave the name to me. It means 'the Perpetual Servant of God.' " "With a name like that; you're muslim?" "Yes and no but more of no." Aidan explained. "I kinda do follow what they do- or rather what they don't do. I don't eat pork, drink beer or things like that because that's how Aaira was like. I never converted though. Just because I have a Muslim name doesn't mean I am one- Not that there is anything wrong with being one." "I see." Theresa continued. "Was Aaira one?" "I don't know. I've never seen her pray but during her later years, she started wearing a veil like the Muslim woman did." Aidan answered. "So what do you think about all these people insulting Islam nowadays?" Aidan snorted. "I think people should shut up and stop trying to control other people. These people speak about 'freedom' but in the same breath say 'you can't do this because it conflicts with what I believe'." Theresa nodded. "Very true words." "I have to give props to those guys though." Aidan continued. "I've tried just fasting for 30 days straight, not eating from Dawn to Dusk- It's really hard. You kinda have to admire their unwavering faith sometimes- well the good kind of course, not the bad ones like they kill a lot of people and stuff." "Yeah." Theresa leaned on to him more. "I wish I couldn't meet Aaira. She sounds so amazing." "Yeah she was." Aidan replied. "I want to meet you dad some day too. The way you describe him- well, you make him sound like a superhero." Theresa chuckled. "He is, kinda." She looked up at him. "Hey Aidan, why did you stay here?" "What?" "I mean why did we stay in New York?" Theresa asked. "With Arkane, we could've gone anywhere, you could've gone back home. I mean, you were welcomed there weren't you?" Aidan met her eyes. "I lost my home when Aaira died." He gripped her hand tighter. "And I found it again when I found you. I'm fine as long as I'm with you." Theresa smiled and leaned upwards to kiss him, running her long, artistic fingers through his hair. "I love you Gothic Boy." Theresa said as she pulled away. "I love you too Captain Bright Lights." Aidan replied, smiling. "And you don't have to worry about me not having a last name." "And why is that?" "Well, I can just take yours. I mean, we're going to have the same last name someday anyway." Aidan smirked. Theresa however- well, she froze. Like seriously, metophorically turned to stone. "Tess? You okay?" "N-No, I'm fine." Theresa shook her head. "What did you just say?" Aidan didn't want to say it, he knew he had already messed up. Things were going so well too! "I said that we were eventually going to have the same last name someday; so I could just take yours." Theresa stared wide-eyed at him. "You- you mean marriage? I-I don't know Aidan-" "No you're right." Aidan stood up. Theresa had untangled herself from him a while ago anyway. "It was a stupid idea." "Aidan. No-" He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Theresa." He turned and left her in the living room, locking the door to his room. He crumpled on the bed, taking comfort in the complete darkness that surrounded it. He was such an idiot. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 3|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 03:23, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake) Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon